What happened?
by utterlylost1108
Summary: Brooke Davis' father died almost ten years ago. Now her mother is making her drop everything in California and move to Tree Hill. A place she hasn't visited in a decade. Wondering if anything has changed, she gets on the airplane.
1. TMI

**I know that I shouldn't be starting a new story, seeing as Something Wrong With Being Happy isn't getting updated at all. But I have major writers block. I don't know where I want that story to go. Anyways, here's a new one. It's mostly Brooke's POV. Couple's are decided yet, but I have ideas. This chapter may lead you to believe certain people will be together, but you never know : P.  
**

**xx  
Inn.**

* * *

"Ugh, this is unbelievable. I cannot believe you are making me do this," mumbled Brooke Davis to her extremely annoyed mother. 

"Brookie, you have no choice. You are going to Tree Hill whether you like it or not. You might as well pretend that you're happy. It'll make things a lot easier. Besides, you should've thought about all of this before you decided to hit on your teacher." Jacklynn Davis replied. Her daughter was beginning to get on her nerves. She was late to her hair appointment, and Brooke complaints were not helping.

"Mother, for the billionth time, I did not hit on Mr. Casey. It was the other way around! Why would I hit on someone twice my age, who looks like Harry Potter's twin?" Brooke said, with a disgusted look on her face. She really did not want to leave California. Her life was here, and now her mother was making her leave for senior year. How typical, Brooke thought, all she needed was an excuse. You see, Brooke's mother had never been the caring type, when it came to Brooke. In fact, when Brooke was born, her mother had convinced her father to hire a nanny, and and off they went, to Europe for a post-birth vacation.

"That's not what your principal said, besides, you are going. I don't want to hear this. Just go Brooke!" said Jacklynn. Jacklynn Davis was an impatient and shallow person. She had never wanted kids, but she had married James Davis. James was the sweetest, more caring guy. He gave Jacklynn everything that she wanted and needed, until the day that he passed away. On that day, Jacklynn vowed to never open her heart to anyone, and that included her daughter. Now, she was sending her to live with her sister and her kids. Lydia James was the opposite of Jacklynn. Lydia had a huge family, and as a result loved kids. When Jacklynn had called her, Lydia had been extremely happy to take Brooke in. Lydia's daughter was the same age as Brooke, and would therefore get a long very well. When Brooke was younger, she loved spending time at her aunts house, playing with Haley, and her best friend Peyton. But this time was different for Brooke. She hadn't spoken to Haley or Peyton in ten years. She didn't know if either of them would still speak to her, seeing as she had vowed to keep in touch, and then ignored their calls.

"You know what, fine! Don't bother calling me. Just send me my allowance, and I'm good. Bye Mother, I hope you have fun with the pool boy," said Brooke, as she gathered her luggage, and headed for her gate. She was not going to cry, although she felt like crawling up into a little ball, and staying there for eternity. A long time ago, Brooke realized that she was alone in the world. The only person she had fully loved had left her. She understood that her mother was sad, but Brooke had been disappointed to find out that her mother simply did not care anymore.

Brooke loved California, even though she knew that her whole life was pretending to be someone else. She pretended to enjoy her time at lame parties, and pretended to love her boyfriend, who was incredibly dumb. Her best friends, whom she thought she could trust, ditched her the second she told them she was leaving. Still, California was her home. It was the place that she grew up with her father alive. It was the only place that knew how much and how deeply she loved her father. She was still unsure of leaving, but as she walked through the airport she realized that Tree Hill was a fresh start. Aside from Haley, no one knew her there, and she no longer had to pretend to be dumb in order to fit in. She could be anyone that she wanted to be, and that idea is what helped her get on the plane.

* * *

It had been a long three hours, as Brooke woke up to find the plane landing. She was tired, and extremely nervous. Her mother had told her who would be waiting for her at the airport, but Brooke was not listening; she had been plotting revenge on her mother. Now, she wished she had listened for once in her life. Walking through the small airport, she had no idea who would be there, and was starting to become a little nervous. That's when she saw him. A tall, blond hair, and well built young man. He was laughing at something his, as Brooke assummed, girlfriend had just said. The spark in his eyes, and smile on his lips attracted Brooke's attention. She was shocked when he looked at her and waved. Brooke turned around to see if there was anyone behind her, as it was impossible for her to know him, and not remember him. He laughed when she saw her reaction, and that is when it clicked. His "girlfriend" looked a lot like her cousin, Haley James. 

"H. James?" she asked the blond haired girl.

"It's me, B. Davis!" replied Haley as she gave Brooke the biggest hug. Then, she stopped and started hitting her.

"How dare you! Ten years, and not one phone call! I have been bothering your mother for the past decade!" Haley said, hurt clearly evident in her eyes. Haley had considered Brooke a sister when they were growing up, and she knew that James' death had really changed Brooke. Although they lived miles away, Haley wanted to be there for Brooke. But Brooke was stubborn, and had closed herself off.

"Ow, Tutorgirl, that hurt!" Brooke replied, "And, I'm sorry. After dad, I just couldn't. It became so hard to talk to anyone. But, I'm all better now. And obviously, you seem to be 'fine' too." Emphasizing the fine, and nodding towards the guy who had caught her eye earlier.

"Oh, oh!" Haley realized that she still hadn't introduced the two, "Lucas Scott this is Brooke Davis, Brooke this is ... oh ew! Do you think Lucas is my boyfriend?!"

Brooke nodded her head, and laughed at the way Haley's face had scrunched up, when she figured out what Brooke had been talking about.

"Gosh no, ew!" Haley said with a laugh. Lucas had been like a brother to her. They had met the year that Brooke stopped coming to Tree Hill. Haley was seven at the time.

"Haley? My girlfriend?" asked a confused Lucas. Just like Haley, Lucas could not see a relationship between them, in fact, they both thought that dating each other would be similar to dating a sibling, and that was just wrong. Besides, Lucas seemed to be intrigued by this new girl. Brooke seemed like a mystery wrapped up in a beautiful body. Her green eyes sparkled from a mile away, and her smile lit up his insides. No other girl had had the same effect on him. He thought he recognized her from somewhere, but he wasn't sure. She did visit Tree Hill when she was younger, so it was possible that they could have met each other, and simply not remember. _But I would remember someone that looks like that_, thought Lucas.

Brooke just laughed at her cousins, and her best friend's antics. They were totally cute, especially the best friend. The way he had caught her attention. She knew he would be trouble, but she wasn't focusing on that. No, the first few months in Tree Hill were all about her two best friends, Peyton and Haley. She figured she owed that much to them, seeing as she had ignored them for the past ten years.

"You guys are too cute," Brooke said,"So, Hales, let me know what's been going on in Tree Hill! How's Peyton?"

As soon as she mentioned Peyton's name, Brooke noticed Lucas' body stiffen. She didn't understand whether she had said something wrong. She looked at Haley confused, and Haley just gave her a look. Meanwhile, Lucas was extremely comfortable, so he made a quick excuse, giving Haley some time to explain to Brooke what had happened between him and Peyton.

"Hales, did I say something wrong?" Brooke asked, concerned.

"No, Brooke, it's just that Lucas and Peyton have a history," Haley replied.

"Spill, tutorgirl." _This was interesting_, Brooke thought. She didn't even know that Lucas knew Peyton, let alone dated her. A lot had changed since she had been in Tree Hill. She wondered what else had changed. She had had one other friend when she was in Tree Hill, and that was Nathan Scott. But he had been sort of a family friend. She would spend time with him when it was a family affair. Her father, and Dan Scott, Nathan's father, had been partners in business. Then, something else hit her. Lucas' last name was Scott. Was it possible that he was the guy Nathan always spoke of? So much had changed, but then again, she didn't expect Tree Hill to be the same.

"And, is Lucas related to the Scott's? Like, Nate and them? Is he the one my mom told me about?" Now, things were really interesting, and they weren't even out of the airport yet! It was at that moment, that Lucas decided to rejoin the group again, probably thinking that Haley had told Brooke all about Peyton. He was wrong, but Brooke had learned not to make the same mistake twice.

"So, how are things in Tree Hill? Still as boring as ever?" asked Brooke, with a mischevious look on her face, knowing well that they were anything but. Haley just looked at her, worried that all this information would make Brooke do something that she would regret. Like falling for a guy who she knew her mother would not approve of, namely Lucas Scott.


	2. CUL8R

**Alrightyyy, here's another chapter. I'm sorry if it gets a bit confusing at the end, but that's what makes it interesting. I'm writing this as I go, so there's no plan or anything. **

**xx  
**

* * *

Peyton Sawyer was a dark and broody person. She had been that way since her mother had passed away eight years ago. She had turned to music and art, and had cut ties with everyone she had known. There were days when Peyton would think about Haley and Brooke, and how much she missed their friendship, but those days passed, and she thought about losing them. Peyton had it in her head that everyone that got close to her, would eventually leave her. Her mother had left, Brooke had left, and, although not physically, Haley had also left. And, that's why Peyton woke up in Nathan Scott's bedroom. She looked around and realized that she must've passed out after another night of extreme partying. She didn't like who she was. She partied because the people she spent time with now, partied. It was easier to be with them. They asked less questions, and could care less about her, and how she was. The feeling, of course, was mutual. No one cared about anyone, and that's why she was dating Nathan Scott, because she didn't care. She didn't care that he was Lucas' enemy, and brother. She simply didn't. 

"Nate, wake up." Peyton said, as she attempted to wake a very sleepy Nathan up.

"Uhhh, what do you want?" He asked, angry that someone had woken him up so early. He didn't realize that it was one thirty.

"I need a ride home, remember? You decided to give Tim my keys!" yelled Peyton. She was angry because Nathan had done another stupid thing. Of course, this didn't surprise her. Their relationship wasn't about doing the right things. In fact, their whole relationship was based on one thing, and only one thing: doing. Each other, that is. Peyton felt nothing for him, and she had vowed to never fall for a guy again. She had fallen for Lucas. And, he had left her. She didn't blame him though. After what happened, she wouldn't want to be with her either. When Nathan didn't respond, she nudged him again.

"Nathan, come on!" Now she was getting angry. She had to go home. She didn't want to be in his room anymore. In fact, she didn't want to deal with anyone. She wanted to do what she did best: brood.

"Ugh, you are so annoying. Wait, alright?" said a very aggrivated Nathan. He didn't want to wake up because of her. In fact, he didn't want to do anything because of her. She was just another girl to him. It was his way of getting over another girl. A girl who he had fallen for a long time ago. _But that was then_, he would tell himself, every morning. It was the way he kept himself going. He missed seeing her weekly, but life got in the way, and everything had changed.

"Thank you," she replied, happy that he was cooperating with her.

* * *

"So why are you in such a hurry anyways?" asked Nathan, once he was in the car, and awake. 

"Nate, I don't want to do this." Peyton replied. He would try and talk to her. A long time ago, they had been friends. Back when Brooke Davis was in town, the three of them would spend many days together. Their fathers were all in the same business, which meant a lot of banquet dinners, and joint family vacations. Back when her life had been perfect, and she was as happy as anyone could be.

"Do what, Peyt? Talk to me? Fine, don't bother. But at least I try." He didn't understand what came over him, anyways. It's not like he actually cared. He just wanted it to be back like the old days. When everything was easy, and life was good.

"Whatever. Just drive me home." she replied.

"Yeah," Nathan simply said. It was over, that life, the people.

Five minutes passed and Peyton said in a whisper, "What happened to us?"

Nathan looked at her, knowing exactly what she was refering to. The same thing he thought of every waking moment.

"I don't know, Peyton. I don't know." And that was that. The conversation was closed, and so was another awkward silence. Both were left thinking about who they were, and how they had changed.

"Thanks for the ride, Nate. Do you know when I'll be getting my car back?" said Peyton, when they finally got to her house. She was trying to be nice. Maybe if she actually tried, their relationship would change.

"I don't know. I'll go see what Tim is up to, and then I'll call and let you know." he knew what she was doing, she was also trying. But were they already too broken for anyone to fix?

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Peyton yelled, as she got inside her empty home, and then sarcastically added, "Peyton, where have you been! We were worried sick!" 

No one was home. That wasn't a surprise. In fact, she was used to it. Her father was away on a business trip, a business trip named Jessica. In fact, he had been taking more and more business trips lately. It didn't surprise her. Peyton had been living alone since she was 12, and this wasn't very different. She went and stood by the window, looking at the house in front of her. A long time ago, it had been the Davis' summer home. Brooke Davis had been her best friend, and so was Haley James. But neither Peyton or Haley had spoken to Brooke in a while. After Peyton found out about Brooke's dad, she had attempted to contact her. But Brooke, like herself, had closed herself off, and hadn't returned any of her calls. Frankly, she didn't blame her.

As she went to her room, Peyton thought about how much her life had changed in the past few years. She had had a perfect family, and amazing friends. And, then one day, one accident changed it all for her. Gone was her fairytale life, and the nightmare had begun. In one month, senior year would start. And she would be one year closer to getting out of Tree Hill. A place she didn't want to be. Maybe she could even try and find _her_. Find the one person that she had left, instead of it being the other way around. She couldn't take care of her though, not when she wasn't able to take care of herself. She knew that he would've been there for her if he knew, but she didn't have it in her to tell him. He had such a bright future, and Peyton's mistake shouldn't have cost him anything. If only he knew now.


End file.
